The present invention relates to the technology of the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, and particularly to a technique which is useful for the manufacturing of semiconductor devices of the resin mold type in which multiple semiconductor chips mounted on a wiring substrate are processed for block molding and thereafter the wiring substrate is diced into individual semiconductor devices.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-214588 describes a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices of the resin mold type in which multiple semiconductor chips mounted on a TAB tape are molded with resin and thereafter the resin and TAB tape are cut into individual semiconductor devices.
The above-mentioned patent publication also discloses a technique for preventing the displacement of the cutting position of the resin and TAB tape based on the accurate observation of the cutting position which is displayed in terms of the reflected light from part of copper wire patterns formed in the periphery of the land section of the resin-molded tape.
The inventors of the present invention are developing a technique for manufacturing semiconductor devices of the resin mold type in which multiple semiconductor chips which are mounted in a matrix arrangement on a wiring substrate are processed for block molding and thereafter the wiring substrate is diced into individual semiconductor devices.
In adopting this manufacturing method, it is necessary to know easily, even after the dicing process, the position of each finished resin-molded semiconductor device in its former state on the wiring substrate in order to conduct the prompt analysis of faulty products resulting from a process and find out the defective position.
A conceivable manner, for example, is to form marks of address information on the injector pin or the like of the molding die which is used for molding semiconductor chips with resin so that distinct address information is appended to the area of each resin-molded semiconductor device at the block molding of semiconductor chips on the wiring substrate.
However, this manner necessitates an awkward work of forming on the molding die different patterns of address information for each type of product, and it is not applicable to the case of using standard (existing) molding dies of clients.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the manufacturing of semiconductor devices of the resin mold type, in which multiple semiconductor chips which are mounted on a wiring substrate are processed for block molding and thereafter the wiring substrate is diced into multiple semiconductor devices, a technique for finding out easily, even after the dicing process, the position of each resin-molded semiconductor device in its former state on the wiring substrate.
These and other objects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Among the affairs of the present invention disclosed in this specification, representatives are summarized as follows.
The inventive method of manufacturing semiconductor devices includes processing steps of implementing the block molding with resin for a plurality of semiconductor chips which are mounted on a wiring substrate and thereafter dicing the wiring substrate into a plurality of resin-molded semiconductor devices, with the substrate dicing step being preceded by a step of appending address information to each of the resin-molded semiconductor devices.
The inventive method of manufacturing semiconductor devices includes processing steps of implementing the block molding with resin for a plurality of semiconductor chips which are mounted on a wiring substrate and thereafter dicing the wiring substrate into a plurality of resin-molded semiconductor devices, with the substrate dicing step being preceded by a step of appending address information of each of the resin-molded semiconductor devices to part of the wiring substrate.
The inventive method of manufacturing semiconductor devices includes processing steps of implementing the block molding with resin for a plurality of semiconductor chips which are mounted on a wiring substrate and thereafter dicing the wiring substrate into a plurality of resin-molded semiconductor devices, with the substrate dicing step being preceded by a step of appending address information of each of the resin-molded semiconductor devices to part of the resin mold corresponding to the individual resin-molded semiconductor devices.
The inventive method of manufacturing semiconductor devices includes processing steps of dividing semiconductor chips which are mounted on a wiring substrate into blocks and molding the chips with resin and thereafter dicing each of the blocks into a plurality of resin-molded semiconductor devices.